


Titanium

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Pyrrha is still my favorite, RWBY - Freeform, Renora, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Vytal Festival Tournament, arkos, because team JNPR's got scrapped from the show, doubles match, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, tournament fight, yeah totally not mad about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: A Doubles Round tournament match for Team JNPR. Nora and Pyrrha take on the incredible footwork of Shade Academy's Team DNCE! (pronounced 'dance') Team DNCE are my OCs and are based on characters from the incredible Shantae series of video games.





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs are rendered in bold types the first time they're mentioned.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Animation, with whom I am in no way affiliated.
> 
> Just a doubles match for Pyrrha and Nora since they didn't get one in the show.

  
She stretched out her arms as she donned the last of her armor. Nora fiddled with Magnhild eagerly, spoiling for a good scrap. Nora was always armed and ready, never shy to display the power of her incredible hammer. Pyrrha could hardly wait for their doubles match to commence.

  
She was immensely proud to be fighting alongside Nora. It had been obvious which two of them would advance from the get-go. Since Nora had demolished the whole of Team BRNZ with a swift smash of Magnhild and Pyrrha had taken the brunt of the fight until then, the four of them had elected those two to advance.

  
That confusion in regards to their Team Attacks in the first round had finally been forgotten... Poor Jaune, he really tries. Well, most of the time. Anyway...

  
Pyrrha twirled Milo around on her arms, the javelin effortlessly bouncing off her wrists and forearms. Akouo rested on her back; no need to practice with the shield with the fight so close at hand. Nora's body pulsed with electricity as her excitement flared ever higher. Ren and Jaune waited with the girls, giving encouraging words here and there.

  
Pyrrha wondered who they would be squaring off with this time around. She knew they would sortie with two members of **Team DNCE** ('Dance') from Shade. The four of them had made quick work of a crew from Haven in their Teams match. **OBSN** ('Obsidian'), Pyrrha seemed to remember. Three phenomenal fighters with a mediocre-at-best leader, they'd all had great skills and interesting Semblances.

  
Unfortunately, **Danuba Pike** 's incredible tactics had taken them out. His weapon was an apparently endless supply of spiked metal spheres, with which he used his Aura to attack and defend. He didn't seem to have shown his Semblance in the fight, so that could be a hitch for them.

  
Then there was **Wrench Nimbus** , the feisty featherhead. Nimbus was an avian Faunus with patchy down on her arms. She was capable of forcing flurries of razor-sharp feathers at her foes, much like that boar Faunus from Haven. **Ariah Mikari** , a fellow Beacon student who was dating a member of that girl's team, had told Pyrrha that Lorelei Sienna's tusks were much more threatening than Wrench's feathers.

  
**Chartreuse Toppsy** boasted incredible speed, even on a level with Ruby, as well as a skull-shaped belt buckle that fired Dust rounds. She usually stuck to Fire Dust, but that wasn't all she used. Toppsy also sported a prosthetic leg that she could, in a pinch, take off and whack with or throw at a foe. This had gotten her free of a predicament in the fight with Team OBSN.

  
And finally, there was **Amethyst Enchante**. She had danced around her foes while making precise pricks and jabs with her scimitar. She also seemed to possess a transformation ability, but Pyrrha wasn't sure if that was true or just some illusion. Either way, all four of Team DNCE were skilled at dance battling, striking between steps and dominating all the while.

  
The PA finally called for their two teams to report to the arena's stage. Nora and Pyrrha hugged their boyfriends tightly, the two young men giving a few last encouraging words. The two women defiantly made their way toward the fight. The two of them arrived before their adversaries, so they flexed and stretched as they both waited.

  
The roaring crowd in Pyrrha's ears could not distract her. As a renowned fighter, she was used to crowds. However awful she was at social interaction, the battlefield was where she shone the brightest. The biggest thrill of her life was the arena.

  
With a thundering announcement and a ridiculous joke from Professor Port, Team DNCE lived up to their namesake, dancing across the floor toward the battle platform. Amity Coliseum sure was incredible; an arena in the sky that could be moved from kingdom to kingdom.

  
Once the dancers reached the platform, Nora and Pyrrha could finally see their foes. Chartreuse was given away by her green bob of hair and piercing red eyes. Amethyst's whipping long purple locks danced around her body even after she'd stopped dancing. Her hair seemed almost alive, thrashing about in Pyrrha's direction.

  
"Check it out, Topps! We get the goddesses!" Amethyst exclaimed. Her bright red getup consisted of a crop top under a half-jacket, denim pants and a killer pair of heels. Sharp and stabby, for good measure. Toppsy wore a green hoodie over a pink tank top, with short green denims and heavy brown boots.

  
"Well, they were the better two, certainly. The soldiers were pretty great, especially the dark-haired one, but we deserve to fight two goddesses, don't we Amy?" The green-haired girl replied. Pyrrha wasn't all the way sure what they meant, but she knew this would be quite the fight.

  
The platform creaked as the floor gave way to the simulated environment: JNPR was given a forest, while DNCE received a desert biome. The four of them took their positions and waited for Port or Oobleck to give the signal.

  
Once it came, Pyrrha shot forward and attacked Amethyst full on. The dancer stepped out of the path of each of Pyrrha's hits, whipping at Pyrrha with her purple hair. Pyrrha blocked most of Amethyst's strikes with her weapon or shield. The way this girl danced around Pyrrha's attacks was becoming more than Nikos could stomach.

  
Nora was having similar troubles with Toppsy, the green dancer sidestepping Nora's hammer. Toppsy was having fun with the hotheaded 'goddess' as she kept saying, not even drawing any rounds for her weapon. Finally, Nora morphed her weapon and fired a round at Chartreuse. Toppsy hopped a second too late, the round grazing her side and knocking her down.

  
"Ooh, she really is a Valkyrie!" She uttered, pleasantly surprised. Nora chortled.

  
"Nah, I think 'goddess' was more accurate." She hoisted Magnhild over her head and readied for a swing. CLANK!

  
Toppsy had taken off her prosthesis and blocked the hammer's haft with it. "Impressive, eh? The folks at Atlas really know what they're doing these days! If I knew the learning curve wouldn't be crazy steep, I might just part ways with my other leg. But Amy seems to like my leg skin quite a bit." Nora tried to wrest her hammer away, but the leg must have had powerful magnets inside.

  
Akouo slammed into Toppsy's leg, bouncing off for a hit at her chest before returning to Pyrrha. Nora yanked her hammer away and launched herself into the air with a blast. Pyrrha thrust Amethyst away from her and made for Toppsy. Chartreuse whacked at her with the metal leg, and with that Pyrrha had the upper hand.

  
Toppsy reattached her leg and moved to avoid the impending Nora that was careening toward her from the air. She took a step and could no longer move. Pyrrha had grounded her with her Semblance. Amethyst saw this and moved to counter, but caught another idea instead.

  
Amy threw her scimitar into the air. The sword shot toward Nora.

  
"Wrong answer, Hair-Whip!" Pyrrha fired her javelin at the scimitar. The blade lost its course and stabbed into the sand, and Pyrrha hopped out of the way just in time for Nora's impact. Toppsy and Amethyst were launched off the side of the battlefield, the screen showing their Auras had depleted.

  
"NORA AND PYRRHA WIN!! Explosive as ever, girls!" Dr. Oobleck cheered over the PA. He was supposed to be as unbiased as possible, but he would cheer for Beacon and his students all the same.

  
Jaune and Ren made the scene to congratulate their teammates and girlfriends. Pyrrha ventured off to make sure their colorful adversaries were alright. Char and Amy congratulated them on their win, and the two teams met up for a well-earned meal to celebrate.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listenings:  
> 'Titanium' by David Guetta and Sia
> 
> Amethyst Enchante is modelled after Shantae with a few elements of Risky Boots thrown in for good measure and a well-rounded skill set. Chartreuse Toppsy is based on Rottytops, the best zombie in all of Sequin Land.
> 
> Anyway this is far from my first work but I'm not putting my old works up here just yet. This is my first post to this page, though, so let me know what you all think! :D


End file.
